Aliens Not Known
by Awohali
Summary: People are aliens and other people find out, or remember. Not good a summaries, sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Aliens that aren't known. 

Chapter one title: A new crew member.

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or it's crew.

Authors note: Harper's an alien, who is more mysterious than Trance. I've always thought about this and finaly decided to write it.

Summary: Harper's an alien who is more mysterious than Trance. There's an original character who is the same type of alien as Harper. Please read and review.

Sy-la has come aboard the Andromeda and Dylan keeps her around to help Harper. She seems somewhat of a recluse and stays in her room when not working. One day Harper runs to her room to tell her the slipcore's acting up.

Harper: Sy-la, we need to fix the core.

Sy-la comes out of her room. They run to the core and start repairing the malfunction.

Sy-la: Are you sure you should do that?

Harper: Trust in the Harper.

Sy-la: The Harper is good.

She whispers the end of his saying and smiles at him. He looks up at her.

Harper: What'd you say?

She blushes and looks away.

Sy-la: Nothing.

They finish fixing the core and Sy-la goes back to her quarters. Harper goes back to his quarters and sits on his bed.

Harper: Andromeda, what did Sy-la say?

Holo-Rommie appears.

Holo-Rommie: Be more specific, Harper.

Harper: After I said 'trust in the Harper'.

Holo-Rommie: She said 'the Harper is good'.

Harper: Have I ever said that infront of her?

Holo-Rommie: No you have not.

Harper: Thanks.

Holo-Rommie nods and disappears. Harper leans back on his bed, to think. He falls asleep. Sy-la is staring at the wall of her room, while she sits on her bed. She leans back on her bed and closes her eyes. She falls asleep. She dreams she is with Harper fixing the slip core and all the other minor problems that occur over time. Then her dream switches to a planet with alien creatures. She's with them playing and dancing. Then she's running from unkown adversaries, she falls down. Someone helps her up and into a tunnel to escape. She hears a voice tell her 'I will find you' and a bright light. She wakes up with sweat dripping and her heart racing. Holo-Rommie appears.

Holo-Rommie: Are you all right?

Sy-la: Fine. I'm fine.

Holo-Rommie: Very well.

She disappears. Sy-la tries to go back to sleep. She succeeds five minutes later. Harper wakes up, he walks over to the sink and washes his face. Then he notices the time. He sighs and goes back to bed. Two weeks later Harper is walking down the corridor toward his room when alarms go off. He runs to command. He and Sy-la get there at the same time.

Dylan: Harper, Sy-la go to engineering and make sure internal defences are functioning properly.

Harper and Sy-la run out. They almost reach engineering when the ship is rocked by missiles. They're thrown against the wall, they fall to the ground unconcious. When they wake up the ship is running on emergency power. They're in a corridor that's pitch black.

Sy-la: Harper?

Harper: I'm here.

Sy-la: What do we do now?

Harper: Let's get to command and figure it out from there.

They get up and stumble around in the dark until they find the door to command. They walk into command to find it empty, but the lights are on.

Harper: Where is everybody?

Sy-la: Andromeda?

The main screen is flickering. Harper runs over to a console and re-routes the power. Andromeda comes on the screen.

Andromeda: Harper, Sy-la, the crew has been abducted by Nietzscheans.

Sy-la: Why?

Andromeda: They have been framed for stealing some secret file from them.

Harper: Where are they at?

The screen changes to the view of a planet.

Andromeda: Here.

Sy-la: Are we near there?

Andromeda: We are just outside the orbit of the planet.

Sy-la: How'd we get here?

Andromeda: While you were unconcious, I was piloted here.

Harper: So everyone's down there?

Andromeda: Yes.

Sy-la: Time to plan a rescue mission.

To be continued.

Review please.


	2. Remembering

Title: Aliens Not Known.

Chapter two title: Remembering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or it's crew.

Authors note: Umm... there's more coming. :-)

Summary: Harper's an alien who is more mysterious than Trance. There's an original character who is the same type of alien as Harper. Please read and review.

They work out a plan and if everyting works, they should all get out alive. They get down to the planet. The part of the plan where they break into the building works. The part where they sneak through the building looking for the crew, doesn't. Their found after searching two floors. They were quietly sneaking through the corridor when two Nietzscheans walk out of a room behind them. Harper and Sy-la freeze,at first the two walk right by them.Then the one closest to them slaps the other on the back and looks at them. He stops and stares at them then Sy-la waves at him. Harper looks at her and she grins at him and shrugs. The Nietzschean grabs his gun but Harper shoots him before he can do anything. The ohter one, now alerted to the threat, ducks into an open door and calls for backup. When his backup comes, Sy-la shoots four of them and Harper shoots five. Harper stands up to take out the last two. He gets hit and falls. Sy-la shoots the last two and runs to Harper, "Harper! No!"

Harper looks up at her, "I'm sorry." She looks him in the eye for the first time she's been there, "For what?"

Harper, "For not reminding you."

Sy-la, "Remind me of what?"

She holds his hand and he squeezes her hand back, "The past."

Sy-la, "What do you mean?"

Harper, "Remeber."

She gets a flash of her looking in a mirror, she sees one of the aliens she was dancing with in her dream, "What am I supposed to remember?"

His eyes start to lose focus, "What you... are."

She gets another flash of looking in the mirror. Then she's dancing, then she's running, "Harper, what am I?"

She can hear his breathing get shallower. She lays her head on his chest and starts to cry, he tries to form sentences, "Like... me... you."

She gets another flash of looking in a mirror and she sees Harper beside her. Then she remebers everything.

Sy-la, "Harper, I remember."

She hears his heartbeat get weaker,"No!"

She focuses on Harper. A glow fills the room. Suddenly a hundred Harpers appear in the room. A few of them look like the the aliens she saw, the alien she is. One Harper goes by and is absorbed into the Harper she's holding. As the rest are absorbed, one smiles at her and says, "You remembered. I knew you could." Then all the Harpers are absorbed into the Harper she's holding. She looks at him and notices his skin changes colors when he moves. He sits up and smiles at her, "You remembered."

Sy-la looks at her hand and notices it looks like Harper's, "Why didn't you call yourselves back?"

Harper, "I was too weak. Thank you."

Sy-la, "I remember everything. From when I was born to when I went to the Festival of Change and danced until nighttime. I remember running away from poachers who thought if they captured us they could get our powers. I remember getting my memory wiped and being made to look human. I remeber the first place I went, it was Terezed."

Harper smiles at her, "I remeber you in a different universe. You married me. I remember you teseracting to the far reaches of our universe to play hide and seek."

Sy-la, "I remember you saying 'I will find you'."

Harper, "I did! I had to stretch myself out across the universes, but I found you."

Sy-la, "Yes you did."

She smiles at him and kisses him. When they stop she looks serious, "Now we have to find the crew."

Harper, "Do you still have your wedding band on?"

She lifts up her sleeve. On her upper arm is a blue crystal band, set with onyx and pearls. He touches his arm and grins as he lifts up his sleeve. He has a green crystal band with onyx and sapphires inlaid on it. They run down the stairs searching the next three floors. On the bottom floor they find Nietzschean guards at three heavy doors. They sneak up on the guards and knock them out and put them in a corner, "Are you guys in there?"

Beka answers, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

Harper, "We're getting you outta there boss... and boss."

Sy-la searches one of the guards fo the key card and finds it. She opens the doors and walks over to Harper. They are intertwining they're tails together. Dylan walks out and stops short. Rhade runs into him, "What are..."

He comes around Dylan. Beka looks at the two engineers in surprise. Trance looks confused.

Sy-la grins, "Hi."

Dylan looks at them confused, "What happened?"

Suddenly a bunch of Nietzscheans come around the corner. Sy-la and Harper shove them back into the cell. They take on all of the Nietzscheans. Harper climbs the wall and attacks them from behind, while Sy-la attacks them from the front.Ten minutes later there is a pile of Nietzscheans in one of the cells. Harper and Sy-la throw the last Nietzschean into the cell and shut the door. Dylan is even more confused then before, "What..."

Sy-la looks at Harper and then back to Dylan, "We need to get out of here first."

They run out of the building and to the Maru, then to the Andromeda. On the Andromeda Dylan calls a crew meeting. They all sit at the table. Dylan looks across the table at them, "What happened, exactly?"

Harper and Sy-la launch into a not very detailed explanation, "Well, I got shot."

Sy-la, "I remembered who I was and saved him."

Harper,"We got married."

Trance and Beka look at him weird.

Harper, "A long time ago."

Beka looks at Harper, "Harper, what are you?"

Harper, "You couldn't pronounce it even if I said it."

Dylan looks at them, "Tell us something."

Sy-la looks at Harper and then back to Dylan, "We are probably the last of our kind. We were sold as slaves to rich people. We were thought to be extinct nine hundred years ago."

Beka, "You're over nine hundred years old?"

Sy-la, "More like over three thousand years old."

Harper looks at his arm, distracted by the color, "We're the youngest of our race," he says it like he's bored.

Dylan slightly annoyed by his tone tries to get them to go into more detail, "Okay, start from the begining."

Harper looks up, "Which begining?"

Dylan, "Yours."

Sy-la looks at Dylan, wondering if her really wants to know, "We were born. Raised on a peaceful planet."

Harper, "We met in a park. We became close friends. Then more."

He smiles at her, she smiles back, "Then we were being sold into slavery by some group of people."

Rhade finally talks, "Nietzscheans."

Sy-la looks at Rhade, she had forgoten he was there, "No, they were more like multi-colored people."

Harper, "They wore masks and all we saw were their hands."

Sy-la, "They went on slave raids of our planet. They attacked our village and we ran. Harper saved me. A group of elders said that I should be protected at all costs," she looks confused, "I don't know why."

Harper, "They erased her memories and made her look like a human and put her on Terezed," then he grins at Sy-la, "Oh, and she's a princess. I'm her prince. Literally."

Sy-la, "Really?"

Harper looks at her and nods, "I then lost track of her and spread myself out across all the universes."

Beka, trying to comprehend the concept of her engineer being married in an alternate universe, a prince, and being older then Trance askes, "What do yo mean 'spread yourself across the universes'?"

Harper, "There is only one of us, but one of our forms in each universe.

Trance, "How is that possible?"

Harper, "We don't know. We weren't old enough to learn this stuff when we ran."

Dylan, "Back to the story."

Harper, "Right. About two hundred years later I found her. Then lost track of her again. About seven hundred years passed until I found her again. You guys... umm..." he stops and looks at Trance.

Dylan, "Yes?"

Harper, "Should I tell them?"

Trance, "It was a different universe, you may."

Harper looks back at Dylan, "You died, all of you. The abyss won. I was still fighting it when I found her."

Sy-la, "I was trying to get the civilizations to join forces. We were still on the Andromeda in that universe. He told me he was going to send me to another universe because this one wasn't winning against the Abyss. He made me promise if I found a way to travel through the universes I wouldn't come back for him."

Harper, "You didn't have to come back for me. I came to you."

She grins at him, "With my help. Then I came here."

Beka, "How'd he send you here?"

Sy-la, "He looked like he does now."

Beka points at him, "In your universe he looked like 'that'?"

Sy-la, "Yes and no. At first he looked human, then he changed to his normal appearance, after everything went awry."

Harper noticed the tone in Beka'svoice, "What's wrong with my appearance?"

Beka, "Uh... nothing if you like a sparkly hunk."

Sy-la smiles at him, "Which I do."

Harper, "Which is the reason we're married and you people are still single."

Harper grins and starts to fidget, "Quit it! Please!"

To be continued.

Thank you for the suggestion, Belle, I hope it was what you were expecting.

Review, please. :)


End file.
